Orphaned Prince
by geezlooueez
Summary: Severus Snape: greasy git, Snivelus, half-blood, love sick fool, the Orphaned Prince. A boy lost on the path of life, two paths to take, what will it take to choose the right one? Guidence? Friendship? Love? Snape/Lily and others.
1. The Leaking Dam

**Disclaimer: Looueez doesn't own anything geez!**

**XxXxXxX**

No student particularly liked to venture to the Headmaster's Tower. It usually meant impending trouble, or worse, a lecture from one of the greatest wizards to tread the earth. Though, the menacing stone guardian wasn't exactly inviting either.

"Are you going to just stand there all day boy?" The statue sounded irritated as it spoke.

"I will stand here as long as I must."

"Well I for one prefer piece and quiet. You here translates to neither peace nor quiet," it grounded out in a hoarse, not used to speaking voice. The gargoyle watched the boy intently, waiting for him to depart. He didn't budge. "You are being most difficult."

"As are you," he clipped. "I only wish to see the headmaster."

"Which, might I point out, is available for your gazing pleasure everyday at breakfast, lunch, and dinner," the statue stated in monotone, egging the boy on.

The boy himself had very low tolerance for others to contrast with the mountains of pride he carried for himself. Insults coming from such a lowly creature did nothing to placate his already agitated psyche at all.

"You know what I was talking about you blundering bunch of granite stupidity! I want to – no need to, speak with the headmaster!" he glared into stony eyes, stomping his foot down for emphasis.

The gargoyle watched on with little interest, the boy was stubborn. "Has my purpose escaped you so easily? I cannot grant, nor would I wish to, anyone entrance without the headmaster's password."

The boy, still undeterred replied. "Clearly if I believed otherwise I would have said something hours ago," No one wanted to speak; so they continued on in silence.

So the two figures continued to brood and glare in silence, and it wasn't until the stone creature pointed out that it was near curfew that the boy reluctantly left.

xXxXxXx

The floo roared, emerald green flames coming to life. Albus Dumbledore stepped out of them, his face carrying a broad range of negative emotions. As of late, it was never a pleasant venture when he left the castle grounds.

A good night's sleep would surely do the aging man some good, but putting off problems never put them to rest. Dumbledore trekked across the office, nodding to the gargoyle guardian to decend. What had surprised him though, was the fact that the stone started speaking.

"You know headmaster, I highly suggest teaching your students proper decorum towards magical creatures. Especially your Slytherin horde."

"I believe that this is the first you've spoken in years Alavar. I shall make note of it." Dumbledore commented.

"Indeed." The statue uttered before lapsing into yet another period of silence.

Painful reminders always assaulted Dumbledore's mind whenever he ventured toward the Slytherin dungeons. Regret always being the strongest, and Dumbledore, a prideful man, took several years before he finally learned to accept his failures and shortcomings.

Learning from them was yet another story. There were many paths to take, and his previous actions greatly influenced any actions he took now. Was overbearing Tom and setting expectations so very high what caused him to turn? Or was it the fact that Dumbledore was sorely lacking in the amount of guidance he could offer the young Riddle? The headmaster needed to know where he had gone wrong; now sooner than later.

Parallel paths were being walked at this moment. So similar to one another that they radiated an eerie presence. Wasn't it just countless years ago that Dumbledore had found another boy painfully scarred by the blood that bound him to the non-magical world? He had no doubt what Tom would do if he saw a reflection of his younger self in another. And what was that young boy to do when shown an ounce of affection? The boy would crave it. Seek it. Do anything to have it.

xXxXxXx

Severus wanted sleep to claim him. Actually, anything at all that would cause his mind to rest from its fitful turning and tumbling would suffice. A feeling of foreboding had snuck upon him just two weeks ago. His mother had stopped sending him bi-weekly letters. Something she never failed to do. Ever.

Eileen Prince might have fallen far in her life, but she always made a point to at least attempt to give her son some semblance of stability. She tried, so really hard, but Eileen was only human after all.

Severus himself finally had enough of hording up all his worry and anxiousness within. Lily had been looking at him oddly all week, knowing something was wrong, but didn't pry into any further. A thing he was gravely thankful for. Severus just knew a dam within him would burst as soon as he let even a slight trickle appear.

The young Snape was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice headmaster's presence in the common room. Albus found himself a bit shocked as well, he expected no student to be awake at this time of night, much less the one he needed to talk to.

"Something keeping you up child?" he asked gently, though it didn't seem as if Severus was paying attention.

"Just trying to figure out what I must have done in my past life to deserve all this," Snape answered back automatically. He instantly straightened and turned to the headmaster, startled. "Sorry, sir! I wasn't paying attention there..." he trailed off not knowing what to say. Dumbledore waved him off.

"No worries, you must have quite a bit on your mind then." He took a seat on a chair across from the fireplace. "Care to unload?"

Severus shook his head, a typical reaction. The headmaster didn't know him and vice-versa.

"Mr. Snape, based on personal experience, I know someone like you doesn't wear their heart on their sleeves," He paused stroking his beard thoughtfully. "But that doesn't mean you have to bottle everything up inside you. It is a very bad habit indeed."

Severus nodded, shifting his gaze to the fire knowing the headmaster was watching him. "Is there a reason you're here, Sir?"

"Do I need one?" Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow.

"No, but I find it highly unlikely that the head of Hogwarts would personally try to counsel a child at this hour," Severus replied, his tone even.

"You speak beyond your years child."

"So I've been told."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Dumbledore had taken the liberty to use the time wisely, carefully planning how to reveal the news with the least backlash. It didn't do much good. There simply wasn't a round-about-way to go about this sort of thing.

"I won't lie to you Severus, there is reason why I'm here." Dumbledore sighed pulling out a newspaper clipping from his robe pocket. "You understand that these are turbulent times, yes?"

Severus nodded at him, still not knowing where he was going with this.

"From what I gather, you know its vastly different in muggle world correct?" Receiving anther nod, he continued. "Good, now, before I go any further I want you to promise me not to overreact."

"I'm fairly certain I can keep my composure, sir," Severus replied, finally focusing his attention to the man.

Dumbledore took a deep breath before nodding to Severus. "Even though the muggle world and ours differ in problems, we simply cannot pass it off as if they have no problems Severus -."

"- My apologies sir, but -"

"- I'm getting there Severus," Dumbledore halted the interruption with a hand. "What I'm trying to say is, your parents had a lot of problems Severus. Some of which, eventually spun beyond control. Momentary reliefs morphed into addicting and entrancing vices," he looked up at Severus, the boy's eyes were starting to calculate already.

"Something happened," his voice was soft, not questioning, but in disbelief. "What happened to my parents?" his voice was rising.

"Severus please, calm down" Albus urged gently.

"Just tell me!" he asked harshly, voice croaking. "Please."

"They passed away Severus." Dumbledore stood and approached the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Severus jerked from the touch, trembling as he stared at his hands. "You're lying!" but he knew Dumbledore was not.

"Believe me Severus, I wish for this to be nothing more than a hoax as well, but we have to face reality. I do not have the sick mind to toy with your emotions like this."

"H-how...when?"

"How did it happen?" Dumbledore asked, Severus nodded. The headmaster gave a sigh before continuing. "I imagine your home life was far from ideal...your father had his...problems-"

Severus scoffed, but it came out as a half sob. "An overly polite way to put it. He was a drunk nicotine addict sir, no need to prance around the subject."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then. What I'm about to tell you is roughly what the authorities and muggle officials have told me.

"You're father's habits had finally caught up to him last night. They believe that your father had tried to light a cigarette while in a drunken state using the stove burners. He-"

"Used the left one first right? Its lighter doesn't work, so he switches to the right one. Usually my mother ends up having to shut off the gas afterwards...but that _didn't _happen this time did it?" he barked out the last bit bitterly. His breath was starting to become labored.

Dumbledore looked contemplative for a moment. "I believe that goes into much farther detail than the firemen were able to conclude at the moment."

Severus looked puzzled. He was certain they would be able to figure out the cause of a gas leak fairly quickly...even if they were just muggles.

"There was a fire," the headmaster explained simply. "The amount of gas filling the house finally got to the point where even a flicker of electricity from a light bulb would spark flames."

In his chest Severus could feel his heart thumping fearfully. "My mother...did...did she suffer?" He asked, eyes filling.

Not knowing, Dumbledore decided to go with the best option: lie. "They don't believe so, the amount of gas concentrated to the upper floor should have been enough to allow your mother to slip peacefully in her sleep."

Stifling a sigh, Severus body rocked with relief. At least fate decided to take a small ounce of pity towards him. "Thank heavens," he choked out.

"Indeed." Albus uttered, reaching out once again to give the boy's shoulders a comforting squeeze. Thankfully, Severus didn't pull away this time. Looking at his left hand, Albus remembered the piece of newsprint he had acquired. "A muggle reporter had this published in time for this mornings issue."

Severus took the clipping, a picture of his mother and father stared back at him. They couldn't have been more than twenty in the picture. Still happy. Still living. The times before he had come into the world. "I don't think I've ever seen this picture"

"The reporter must have good sources then."

Severus nodded slowly, quickly wiping away the moisture at his cheeks. He folded the paper and tucked it carefully into his robes.

"Theres no shame in crying my boy." Dumbledore urged gently.

Severus stared up at him blankly. "I'm afraid of the backlash releasing my emotions would cause sir," he looked at the clock hanging above the fireplace. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, I'd like to be alone for a few hours before classes."

"Take all the time you need, the professors will understand," he patted the boy's shoulder. "I mean it Severus, eventually you'll need to let it out. The longer you wait, the more painful it will be."

Severus watched him walk away, but spoke up just before the headmaster took his exit. "What's going to happen now sir, with me and...well everything."

"Leave most of it to me Severus, we'll talk further later," he nodded sadly before walking out.

xXxXxXx

Severus continued staring blankly at the space Dumbledore had occupied. He felt completely numb and alone. In a trance like state, Severus made his way to the dorms.

Ignoring the snores of Avery and Mulciber, Severus fell onto his mattress. His robes would surely be rumpled in the morning, but that was the furthest thought from his mind. Sleep took him, and his dreams were non-existant; something he was to tired to be thankful for.

**xXxXxXx **

**Heylo people. I've noticed recently that theren't aren't enough Snape/Lily stories out there. The few out there aren't nearly enough to satisfy someone that's fell in love with the pairing, like me. So I've decided to let that little plaguing plot bunny out, and hopefully you'll enjoy this as much as I will. **

**Currently, I don't have a beta, so I'll apologize in advance for any errors I've missed. My 10th grade English and grammar is most certainly sub-par. So guys and gals, bear with me for now. My update speed is also going to be less than appealing. I've got maybe...five max hours in a week that doesn't involve school, homework, work, family or my sports. So forgive me if I'd rather spend my free-time lazying about with friends or catching up on some sleep. I'll try to update once a week though, probably on either Friday or Saturday night. **

**Hope everybody enjoys this!**

**Thanks, **

**Lou. **


	2. Vying for the Prince

**Disclaimer: I'm still living my simple life, still working my part-time job, and still studying hard to eventually make a living, sooo I'm guessing I don't own this multi-billion franchise. **

**A/N Expiry 4.23 pointed out that I never mentioned when this was set. Lets say...somewhere between the beginning and winter hols of first year.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Albus had once again ventured to the muggle world. As it was, the muggle world had an extremely complex legal system. It didn't bend nearly as far as its wizarding counterpart. In most situations that would have been an extremely enlightening experience...in most situations.

"Madam, I can assure you that Mr. Snape is fine within his current conditions," Albus tried to argue.

All his assurances were lost to the woman. She, Jane Waddington, was a strict, by-the-book, social worker. Unfortunately for Albus, she had also been assigned to the case regarding Severus Snape.

"Look here Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Snape may rather continue living at this boarding school, but there regulations that cannot be ignored," She began the lecture. "Due to the fact that the boy has no living relative, or even appointed guardians for that matter, he has fallen under the jurisdiction of the British government."

"Understandable, but you must understand where I'm coming from here, Miss Waddington," Albus attempted to reason. "Severus has been through a very traumatic experience, and surely you must know that familiar environments are better for his mental health."

She paused for a mmoment, taking her time to drum her manicured nails against her desk. It was a valid argument, but as a ward, the boy would be required to receive rehabilitation through their system.

Albus decided to interrupt her before she could speak. "If this a financial issue, Mr. Snape's tuition has already been paid in full."

Jane looked disbelievingly at him, as the social worker on the case she knew exactly what type of background the child had come from. She hadn't heard of this 'Hogwarts' before, but from what she had concurred from the aging man, it had to have a more hefty tuition fee.

Albus of course knew that the Snapes _hadn't_ been able to pay the full seven years tuition, barely the first in fact, but he knew that was just a minor detail. A wrinkle that could be ironed out later.

"Mr. Dumbledore," pausing, she found herself contemplating on the odd name, "I know you are concerned, but there are far more things a child needs than a pampered educational environment. Under his circumstances, I can assure you Severus will definitely need the assistant of a specialist,"

Jane pulled out some files and folders from one of her desk drawers.

Dumbledore took one of the files handed to him, she encouraged the man to look through the pages. Inside looked to be the documentation of another child's life, a little girl to be precise. The first picture had been entirely depressing. Gloomy faced, and sporting a cast covered arm, the girl was the broken soul personified. As he flipped through the entirety of the report he noticed progressive changes. Behavior reports and psychological analysis of the girl's life through the years, had brightened immensely. On the final page a young woman, definitely the elder version of the girl, smiled into the picture looking quite happy, surrounded by a horde of children.

Jane noticed the man finish with the file.

"Regina Lockley, one of our most successful cases," she explained. "She, among thousands of children the country has taken in over the decades, is a shining example on why every ward must submit to our carefully planned regiment," Jane explained, her tone slightly condescending.

Patience had taught Albus to be careful with words he chose. Grudgingly, the old man bit back the many ire-inspiring retorts that flew through his mind, even ones discreet enough to fly over Miss Waddington's mental capacity. He chose his words carefully.

"Though surely, my dear, you understand that Severus is not some young child you can easily pry into. The boy will barely be a boy for a few more years."

"And _surely_ Mr. Dumbledore, you understand that this is not _my_ decision, but that of the laws set by the British government."

"Oh, certainly. My apologies," he finally yielded. "How exactly would it be possible, through 'the laws set by the British government'," he quoted, "for Severus to continue his schooling at Hogwarts?"

The aging man in front of her, with his not-so-subtle scheming, finally got Jane to purse her lips. Tightly. "If you insist-"

"-and I do," Albus immediately interrupted, eyes twinkling slightly.

The increased intensity of Jane's gaze, was not merely a trick of the light.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you do," she grated. "But, as I was saying, boarding schools require the consent of a guardian, in most cases, the parent or parents. That guardian takes full responsibility of actions held while the child is away. If anything happened to a ward while under the supervision of a third party, your school, it would be under our liability, not that of the third party."

Dumbledore contemplated, the gears of his famous mind turning. Is that what they were so afraid of? A lawsuit? Interesting.

"Severus does indeed have parental consent," he chose his words. "Otherwise, I would find it hard to believe that the Snapes, would pay full tuition to _not _allow Severus his schooling."

Point taken, that much Jane had to agree to herself. That was legally correct, however...

"Yes, but legal waviers expire at the end of every school year, and the permission forms are to be renewed before the start of each term. I'm sure your familiar with the process, of course."

"I am, so Severus is free to stay the remainder of the term then?"

She paused before agreeing. "Indeed."

"Good, good," Albus replied, gears still turning. "If you excuse me, Ms. Waddington, I believe we have solved our issues for now. If anything were to come about, I'm sure neither of us would object to notifying the other...am I correct?"

"That is, only if a situation would arise, Mr. Dumbledore," she replied wisely. "I'm sure nothing serious will 'come about', as you put it."

"Fantastic! Good day to you then," Albus chirped, making his away out of the office.

"Yes...um...good day," she blinked. The man moved far more quickly than she would have expected.

Jane didn't know exactly what to think of today. It was as if she missed something completely, and oh, how right she was.

**XxXxXxX**

"Your mudblood friend was looking for you today, Severus," Lucius told him, a disapproving frown marring his features.

Severus rolled away from the blank wall to see Lucius Malfoy standing at his beside, a potion from the school nurse in hand. He gulped the fowl mixture down grudgingly. The blond had insisted.

"Thank you, Lucius. I'll see her when I'm feeling less under the weather," though Severus didn't really know when that would be. He still hadn't told anyone, didn't think he would, or even could.

"Severus if you have any sense at all, you wouldn't see her at all," the prefect said. "After all, you've got to stick with the right sort, and a mudblood Gryffindor is definitely the wrong sort."

"I get it, Lucius," Severus replied, but his tone wasn't convincing.

"No, you don't get it, Snape." Malfoy's eyes were narrowing. "I've been patient with you, but your skull seems to too thick for any of it to sink in. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the sorting hat was wrong about you."

Severus glared, he didn't have to listen to this.

"Wipe that look off your face, Severus." Lucius tried to regain composure, convincing himself that Severus didn't know any better. Having a muggle father brainwashing him and all. "Let me put in terms that even _you_ can understand."

"I said I get it, Malfoy-"

"-And I said you didn't!" Malfoy barked. "You think that this friendship you got with that muggleborn will seriously last?"

The younger boy didn't answer him. Instead he turned his gaze away from the blond, glaring at an infuriating piece of dungeon instead.

"Of course it won't, you idiot. Eventually she'll forget it, whether its up to her or not. The bloody rivalry's a rivalry for a reason." He snapped. "You're a Slytherin, destined for better things. We've got ambition, it'll take us places, bravery gets you nowhere in the world. Don't let them drag you down, at this rate your practically embracing it." Snape still wasn't listening.

Tired of being ignored Lucius grabbed the boy's head, making them lock glares.

"I'm trying to stop you from making mistakes Severus. My mother didn't stop yours...and look where it got her."

Severus blanched, did Malfoy know something?

"Married to a muggle, disowned to top it off," he spat. "Your mum could be happy, last of the noble Prince's she is...well until you."

No, he figured, Malfoy didn't.

"Don't make the same mistake, Snape," Lucius warned him again. "In the end, when that mudblood Gryffindor finally turns away, you'll only have your friends to fall back on," the words were more harsh than reassuring. "But keep continuing on the way you are, I dare you."

Letting go, the older blond walked towards the exit of the dormitory. He turned back to give Severus one last stern glare.

"You may be a half-blood, Severus, but you are of some value. I've been told to look out for those with potential, if you know what I mean..." he let the words hang. "So don't disappoint me anymore, and stop dragging that name of yours into the mud."

Without another word, Lucius Malfoy made his grand exit. Severus Snape watched him go. The words affecting him more than he knew. Seriously, what had he _done_ in his past life to deserve all this?

**XXXXXXXX**

**Looks like Dumbledore isn't the only one with his eyes on young Snape, is he? (**_**Not that way!)**_** So the plot thickens...**

**Anyway, this chapter came out faster than I usually write. Well no, thats a lie. I write pretty fast, just don't usually have the time. My crazy writing habits seemed to cooperate with me this time. I'll usually just write a few sentences, suddenly stricken with inspiration. Though, I'll loose it just as soon as it comes then just go back to whatever I was doing beforehand. Good thing writing professionally isn't something I've considered, eh?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. You wouldn't believe the wonders it does for my bouts of inspiration. **_**(Hint, hint.) **_**Still no beta sorry.**


	3. Questions without Answers

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series I probably would have written a longer chapter due to pressing demands from an editor or something. So seeing as I don't...this chapter will remain its minute length. Sorry about that. **

**XXXXXX**

What weapons of man inflicted the most pain? Fists? Spells? Technology? Words? Whatever it was Severus didn't know. That not knowing festered something inside him, eating away slowly, creating more wounds as it went.

He wanted _something_ to blame, to make _something_ hurt as much as he did.

No.

Severus shook his head, flailing a curtain of dark hair. Bad thoughts. He would not let himself think like this. Like his father. He wouldn't share anything more than blood and DNA with the man. Nothing.

A book started to rattle on the nightstand. He glared at it. Vengeful little thing shot right at him.

With an 'oof', Severus tumbled out of bed. The potions text had knocked him in the noggin. At least the ground wasn't far off.

Yet again, he lost control of his emotions. Something he found no problem restraining as a child.

_'Control your emotions. Control your emotions. Control your emotions.' _

He found, by experience, inner mantra was most effective.

_'Magic bad for Mum. Magic bad for Mum. Mag--'_ he stopped.

Severus couldn't help it, he slapped himself_. _What in Merlin's name had come over him? He was going mad, certainly_. _

Air quickly filled his lungs, leaving at a much slower speed. He needed to think rationally. Deep breaths would help, and calm him as well.

His head cleared, and Severus allowed his mind to come to logical conclusions. Perhaps accidental magic? He'd admit that the state of his emotions did warrant it. Though, magic of that sort wasn't suppose happen at his age anymore, was it?

He snorted.

Honestly, who knew what magic was capable of? Everything, for all he knew. There was just so many restrictions to it.

Cautiously, Snape allowed his eyes to wander to the book. It had landed face down, opened with its spine jutting upwards. He flipped it over, and read the page. Ironically, the rules and laws of potion making stared up at him.

He snapped the book shut and placed it back on the nightstand. For a moment, Severus felt like he was forgetting something...

A knock interrupted the inner-check list he started. Severus' head swiveled to the source.

Dumbledore was smiling sadly at him, dressed in black muggle clothing. "Are you ready, Severus?"

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

Dumbledore just gestured to his clothing.

Severus looked down and inspected himself. All black, no school uniform, and muggle clothing to boot.

"Oh." Severus said lamely, realization finally getting to him.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly, "We should get going, Severus. Wouldn't want to be late now, would we?"

A blank face was the only answer the headmaster received in return.

**XxXxXxX**

The Snape's hadn't had fancy processions. No large service, no dramatic casket lowering, and definitely no after-funeral reception. It didn't suit them, even if the insurance would cover most of the costs. For them, a boy and two men, standing over freshly masoned stones, were enough.

Some might say it was all they deserved, perhaps, even more than that.

**XxXxXxX**

Albus stood silently as the priest spoke in prayer. Religion was never something he was particularly close to. Magic tended to form heavy skepticism towards the 'miracles' of faith. Beliefs in a 'higher being' weren't as criticized, but still hesitantly followed.

It grew silent, and Dumbledore saw the holy man gently close the bible. The two shared a look, a conversation formed silently. It was agreed that no one would leave until the boy was ready.

He did note that Severus seemed to be acquainted with the man, but he didn't know if the young Slytherin truly believed in anything. Albus wished the boy did. Hope in something was certainly better than hope in nothing.

**XxXxXxX**

Not wanting to be here was wrong. Severus knew that, but it didn't make him feel any different.

This whole thing wasn't necessary anyway, his parents weren't even under those stones. They were in two small urns at his feet. It didn't feel right holding them while praying. How was holding the remains of one's parents suppose to feel anyway?

Severus shrugged mentally, another thing no one could truly know.

Father Arnold had finished. Now what? They weren't moving, so he didn't either. Truly a pointless thing this was. Severus could have done it alone. They should have let him.

Why were they putting him through this? This wasn't the final resting place, just a pointless pit stop. He would still need to scatter the ashes and give a final farewell. Alone though, he would do it without anyone else, without nosy men watching.

Severus read the inscriptions on the graves. He had declined to add anything unique. The mason hadn't insisted, and just slapped on the basic: "Here lies, _'insert name_ _here'_. Loving _'insert titles here'_."

Drab, plain, and impersonal, it stirred something within the living Snape. Nothing good.

No one should be remembered so carelessly...even Father...maybe. Severus didn't know, and these instances of 'not knowing' were becoming far too common than he was comfortable with. Uncertainty didn't mix well with him, or at least being consciously aware of it. Ignorance truly was bliss.

His eyes started to sting as they gazed at the stone. Instead, the urns at his feet suddenly became more interesting. What was he going to do with those? People usually scattered ashes where they believed the deceased truly belonged. A place their soul would rest peacefully, eternally happy.

Father's favorite pub probably wouldn't like it if he suddenly started making a mess...but... would push those morbid thoughts away. In respect for his mother at least.

Eileen Prince had ruined her life when she fell in love with a muggle. Severus wasn't going to be the one who ruined death for her as well.

That made him think. Where did his mother belong? That he had to figure out, and it sorely bothered his insides when not even the slightest clue presented itself.

A cold wind winter gushed past, making him shiver externally. Though, it was guilt that caused him to quake within.

**XxXxXxX**

A frown had found itself home on the face of Albus Dumbledore. It had moved-in the moment Severus tore his eyes away from the grave markers. He'd seen their watery shine, and the way the boy repressed it all not a second later.

At that instant the weather had started to turn. It was so slight and almost unnoticeable, but the rattle of wind shaking trees was unmistakable. The sun itself had made itself scarce, hiding behind layers of clouds.

Father Arnold coughed for his attention, and Albus moved his gaze from the sky. Severus didn't show any indication that he'd heard the man, but the boy's body clearly trembled as the wind grew even stronger.

"Looks as if the weatherman made a mistake," Father Arnold commented. He then focused his attention to Severus. "I'm sorry, child. If I'd known, I would have pushed for yesterday instead....one can never be too sure about November weather."

Severus failed to give a vocal response. He did shiver more noticeably as another forceful gust flew by.

Originally, Albus had planned not to leave until Severus had properly mourned. The boy needed to release his pent up sorrow and agression, but it seemed as if Mother Nature wasn't cooperating.

"Severus," he called, laying a hand on the Slytherin's shoulder. "Do you--"

A slamming car door caught the attention of all of the three males present. The voice that followed striking one of them especially.

"Sev!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh aren't I evil? **

**Thanks all for reading, I'll get the reviews when I deserve them I suppose. Though, please point out any grammar or writing style suggestions...barely 2 years of high school English makes things difficult.**

**-Lou.**


	4. Rain Drops and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I go to public school. Nuff said. (but if it isn't...I don't own anything.)**

**Just a little FYI: Severus is 11. An age where, even if you do love someone, you aren't always consciously aware of it. **

**XXXXXXX**

Potions had been awful...no...the entire day had been.

"Hey, Lily!" A voice called.

And it just kept getting worse.

"Not now Potter," she complained. "I'm looking for somebody."

"Oh? Who?" James prodded, falling into step with her as they walked towards the Great Hall.

She cast him a sidelong glance. "Severus."

"Why?" he halted, sounding disgusted.

Not even bothering to stop, or even look back, Lily kept going. "Why not?"

And with that, she left the sputtering brunette to himself. Not realizing that beyond the doors ahead awaited nothing but trouble.

**XxXxXxX  
**

Loud. One word which pretty much summed up the Great Hall. It was always so lively. The avid chatter almost made it seem like the outside world didn't exist. That war wasn't looming right around the corner, or the fact that tomorrow's enemy could be sitting just a stone's throw away.

Amidst all the chatter, food, and chaos; Lily noticed one thing. Severus was nowhere to be found.

She huffed. Didn't that damn little bugger know better than to make her worry? He could have at least sent her a message or something...

A letter suddenly fell out of the sky. Well, at least he wasn't thoughtless.

The smile that had wormed its way onto her face dissipated. It read 'URGENT' in a bold, hastened, familiar scrawl. Something was clearly wrong at home, Mum hadn't ever written like this before. It was frightening.

She clumsily tore open the envelope. A note and news article spilled forth...

**XxXxXxX**

_A slamming car door caught the attention of all of the three males present. The voice that followed striking one of them especially._

"_Sev!"_

Lily was running towards him, her parents following in a much more sedated pace. They had a that look in their eyes, one he hated. Pity.

"Sev..." Lily called again. Her hand reached out, grabbing onto his forearm.

Dumbledore stepped back, giving the two some space. The other adults followed his cue. Father Arnold excused himself indefinitely, offering Severus a farewell and a comforting pat to the boy's curtain-like locks.

"God's guidance is always available to you Severus," he said before walking away.

Once the priest left, Severus turned to Lily. Clouded Obsidian orbs seemed to stare into green for the longest time. After a while, his stormy eyes cleared.

"Lily?"

Her lips twitched slightly. "The one and only."

"Why are you-?" he tried to ask, confused.

"Your parents died, Sev," Her arms squeezed his comfortingly. "What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't here for you?"

Once again, Severus found the urns at his feet more interesting. "I'm fine."

"Don't close yourself up."

"Lily, I-" he tried to protest

"Sev." She said, gazing at him sternly

"Fine," he relented. "Just don't stand there expecting a big emotional explosion or something..." he trailed off as the wind blew hair into his face.

Lily pursed her lips. Not exactly the answer she was hoping for, but it could have been worse.

"Its not a crime to cry, Severus," Mrs. Evans interjected, coming up to the grave stones. A bouquet was placed between them, and prayers were uttered in respect. Mr. Evans had followed right after her, and they both came up to him after that.

A flash of pity crossed their faces once again. Severus hated it. Guiltily, he wished they hadn't bothered to attend. It was one thing to have his parents die, but another to have the epitome of parental success attend the funeral.

Just their presence made his heart constrict.

The woman's motherly hug burned his skin.

Soothing, fatherly, pats to his shoulder hurt more than any beating he had _ever_ received.

Suddenly, he found himself on his knees. Face to face with those that brought him into this world. They were encased in a protective silver, shielding them from the world. He felt vulnerable, defenseless to the universe.

Where was his protective silver encasing?

"I..think I need to be alone," he managed to croak.

The rustling of the grass and fallen leaves told him they had stepped back. All of them.

It didn't help, he still couldn't breathe.

Trembles wracked his body, urging him to fill his lungs. He tried to listen, really he did, but his brain wasn't giving off the right signals. Wires must have been crossed somewhere, that was his only reasonable explanation.

The wind had stilled, and the ground was coming closer and closer. His hand reached out to stop the descent, but instead of soft grass, it landed on precious metal.

For a moment, air found the ability to reach his lungs.

And the wind howled.

It blew like a raging hurricane, and the sky had darkened considerably through it. A perfect image of gloom.

Seeing the impending storm, Dumbledore corralled the Evans' back towards car. Lily protested vehemently.

"Professor, Severus isn't done yet!"

"I know, but he asked to be alone," he paused staring her straight in the eyes. "Please respect his wishes, Miss Evans."

Her own gaze was bordering on a glare, but it softened seeing the concern behind the aging man's spectacles.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But I don't think Severus should do this alone..."

"Lily," her father called. "Severus has the pride of a man. He wouldn't want anyone to see him cry."

She looked startled. "You don't think he's crying do you?"

"Actu--" he was cut off as the sky gave a thunderous clap.

It was enough of an answer for the young redhead. She bolted for Severus.

Mrs. Evens chewed on her lip as she stared at the sky, it would start raining any moment. "Let them be." she said. "Frankly, if anyone can get through to Severus, it'll be his best friend." She ushered the two men into the car.

Dumbledore tried to wave off her offer. "A little rain never hurt any--."

"--Best do as she says, Headmaster," Henry warned him. "My wife can get a little vicious when people don't let her play mother hen." he chuckled.

As a wizard, Albus, eyed the muggle contraption speculatively.

"It won't bite, Sir."

"Oh, I know that, but it still isn't an everyday occurrence for a wizard as old as I," his eyes twinkled a bit as a smile spread. "By the way, only students should call me 'Headmaster'. I find Albus more appropriate, don't you?"

**XxXxXxX**

Haggard breaths escaped Severus. Each one hurting more than the last.

"Sev..." he heard a soft voice whispering.

_Lily._

Slowly, he tried to compose himself. "M'fine, Lily."

The lie was as transparent as glass. His eyes were red, but the tears hadn't formed yet.

"Hippogriffs arse, Severus," she grumbled.

He blinked owlishly. "W-what?"

"I know _you_, Sev," she said, kneeling down next to him. "And if I started treating you like fine china, or something, you'd probably just go ballistic on me." Her lips curved a bit. "Which, I'd rather you not."

Really, Severus almost smiled at that...almost. "Thanks, Lily," he said, finding it a bit easier to breathe. "I think I needed that."

"I know you did," she smiled. "And I know that you need a hug," she paused, seeing him stiffen, "but I also know that you're not ready for it. So I'll wait 'till you are."

So together they sat, many moments passing in comfortable silence. The wind continued to howl, and the sky kept giving out threatening roars. It didn't bother them in the least.

And finally, Severus let his shoulders slump, letting the tension go. He felt a trickle pour down from the sky as the clouds cautiously released their burden.

Slowly, Severus turned to Lily. And Lily turned to him, expectantly.

"I..I think I need a...hug," he admitted softly, barely above a whisper.

Arms enveloped him without hesitation. The smells of wildflowers assaulting his senses. Severus welcomed it all, and with trepidation, he returned the embrace.

"You didn't even need to ask, Sev," she whispered into his ear. "It's what I'm here for."

In the distant future, one would ask Severus Snape if it were tears streaming down his face when Lily Evans had hugged him, but he would vehemently deny the claim. It was a surprisingly rainy November day after all.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hmmm...this would make for a good ending. Don't think I can stop now though...**

**Theres a lil' green button down 'ere. Click it if you think I deserve a review.**

**-Lou.**


	5. A Day in the Life

Dumbledore told him he was fortunate, fortunate that the Wizarding World had undercover agents posted in various positions in the Muggle World. For example, the aging parents of a former muggle born Hogwarts student were currently employed in child services. It was for this very reason that paperwork _suddenly_ appeared claiming that the Snape child had one last living relative, who would gladly receive Severus into his care. And just like that, the case was closed and the Muggle World never looked into it again.

Of course, this distant relative didn't exist, but Dumbledore still viewed it as a victory. After all, the Headmaster gained momentous leverage now that he didn't have to deal with the technicalities of the British Government. The Wizarding World, where Albus Dumbledore not only existed, but held great amounts of influence, was an easier field to manipulate.

_-Flashback-_

"_Severus, meet Alastor. Alastor, meet Severus."_

_Severus looked the odd man suspiciously, "Hello."_

"_I still don't see why I'm doing this Albus," Alastor said after momentarily nodding towards the Slytherin boy. _

_-End Flashback-_

That was how things started.

Alastor Moody was a talented up and coming Auror extraordinaire. That is, until he took a curse to the eye. The injury forced the Auror to take a medical leave of absence. Healers estimated that it would take a few months for Alastor to heal and adjust to his magical prosthetic.

Coincidentally, his recuperation time coincided with the Hogwarts summer. It was an opportunity that simply could not be ignored.

Despite protests, Albus Dumbledore managed to coerce an agreement from both sides.

"_He reeks of 'Future Death Eater,' Albus!" claimed Moody. _

_Albus quirked an eyebrow. "A brand of cologne?"_

_Moody didn't laugh. "With all due respect, Albus, what exactly are you trying to accomplish here?"_

_The room grew tense as the twinkle from the eyes of the Headmaster disappeared. It was a time to be frank, honest, and serious…if only for a moment._

"_To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure"_

"_What?"_

"_Now hold on a moment, let me explain this fully." _

_Moody nodded and ushered the elder wizard into his sitting room, occasionally grazing the walls on the way there. It would have been a comical sight, if not for the solemn setting. _

_They sat across from each other, Alastor looking expectantly at Albus. "Well?"_

_Dumbledore sighed. "Severus is a smart boy, a very smart boy," he started. "Picture this Alastor, a childhood filled with bitter memories, hatred, and misery—stemming mostly from his muggle heritage. A boy with such promise cannot be allowed to sway towards the wrong path."_

"_It couldn't have been that bad," said Moody. "There must have been some happiness…"_

"_I assure you, neighbors and others have confirmed otherwise," Albus admitted with disdain. "But you're right, Severus had some, but very little happy moments in life. And that's what gives me hope."_

"_Are you sure?" Asked the auror warily. Not seeing much_

"_Of course not," Albus paused the grave look on his features lifting. "But that's the beauty of it, this boy, he's stuck in limbo and it's up to us to make sure he makes it to the light."_

_Reluctantly, Moody agreed to temporarily house the Slytherin student for the summer. _

_And Dumbledore? He couldn't be happier._

**XxXxXxXxX**

"You're mad! You're crazy!"

The man smirked, quite liking the names he was being called. "C'mon Severus, no pain, no gain."

Severus heaved, trying to fill his lungs with air. He imagined living with the auror in many ways, from pleasant to unpleasant (mostly the latter), but never quite like this.

"I hate you!"

"You'll thank me one day, boy." Alastor chuckled lightly.

Apparently, rehabilitation for Alastor Moody meant pushing himself to the extremes, forcing his body to compensate and work with the implant just as if it were a normal eye. He, however, had failed to inform Severus that the young boy would be getting in shape as well.

So here they were, running together through the muggle town that Alastor lived by. The sun was rising steadily and the people were awakening from their slumbers, blearily getting ready for work. Severus envied the other children his age that often slept past noon.

At twelve, Severus was slightly taller than average, but very skinny, giving him a lanky and awkward disposition. Alastor Moody was in his mid-twenties, living out his prime. As an adult, Alastor held a considerable height advantage over the youth, which showed in their morning runs. Severus nearly had to make two strides to cover one of Moody's.

"Tell me why I'm here again!" Severus panted as he demanded.

Moody hummed as he looked back over his shoulder at Severus, turning so that he gazed at the boy with the implant.

"Just in case I'm suddenly in danger of running into something, or another," Alastor commented offhandedly, narrowly missing a rather large rock as he did so. He didn't hear a retort from the young Slytherin and decided to turn around, still jogging in place.

Severus decided the man's reasoning wasn't good enough at the moment and plopped onto the grass of some random lawn. Normally, the boy would consider this undignified and embarrassing behavior, but could care less at the moment. He splayed himself on the grass, gulping air into his lungs. They'd been running for at least five miles.

"Severus? Something wrong?" Alastor asked with faux innocence, though the man looked a little winded himself.

Severus answered with a glare. "If I could, I'd personally run you straight into the nearest tree."

"It's nice to know you care so much," smirked Alastor.

Truth be told, there were various reasons why Alastor was including Snape into his training regimen. While he was capable of this brand of physical therapy all alone, Severus himself would benefit from joining in the _festivities_.

For one, it irritated the boy, often forcing him to act on impulse. A very good thing with a child as rigid as Severus was.

For two, it allowed for Severus and Alastor to get to know each other better, albeit in a slightly spiteful way.

For three, Severus was hardly a well cared for boy. A bit of exercise would do wonders for his physical well-being and taking a break from his constant studying did well for his mental well-being.

For four, and most important of all, it was an opportunity to expose Severus to others, mainly muggles. Alastor often went running through the small wooded area that surrounded the wizarding populace and jogged into the muggle suburbs nearby.

On their runs through town, people often extended a friendly 'hello' or 'good morning.' Severus' initial reactions to the greetings were comical, but eventually he started uttering short and shocked little cordialities in return.

Severus glared up at Alastor, his breathing finally slowing. "Are we done yet?"

Looking at his watch, Alastor decided that he was getting a bit hungry, and in shape or not, the run was taking its toll on the wizard. He looked down at Severus, seated on the lawn, and motioned for him to get up.

"I guess that's enough for now. How do you feel about pancakes?" he asked, the glamour around his eye making it seem completely normal to those without magic.

Severus nodded his consent, and begrudgingly followed Moody as man jogged the remaining blocks to the nearest diner. The Auror had loaned him an old pair of black shorts and a simple white cotton shirt, magically resized to fit on his smaller frame.

At the diner, Severus and Alastor gave the waitress their orders and waited in silence. The time Severus spent at Hogwarts allowed him to build a healthy appetite, something that he vainly hoped to maintain during vacations. During the beginning of the year, Severus often worried about returning home to less than filling and nutritious meals. Now, he supposed, the problem wasn't in his hands anymore.

"That was a good work-out wouldn't you say?" Alastor asked.

"No," replied the young boy dryly, "that was torture, child abuse I say."

Alastor's lips turned up a bit. "No need to get all dramatic on me, boy."

Severus just quirked an eyebrow, he wouldn't exactly call his brand of dry humor dramatic, in dialogue maybe, but not the delivery. Some professors had speculated that the boy's snarky disposition had intensified as a defensive mechanism sprung from the deaths of his parents. Lily would have slightly agreed, but Severus had _always_ possessed a sarcastic disposition.

The food arrived and they began eating in a strained silence. Moody became uncomfortable at hearing only the pings and clangs of silverware. He knew absolutely nothing about taking care of children, a fact that clearly showed in their interactions. Moody often treated Severus as a adult, which suited the young boy just fine, but others would debate that the auror was giving the boy too much independence and not reigning in the boys temper and behavior enough.

Severus, on the other hand, enjoyed the freedom. All his life he'd been abiding to the strict rules of conduct set upon him, plus the numerous punishments for breaking them. While at first being reserved about his temporary lodgings, he came to appreciate the ability to speak freely, if a little disrespectfully. Little by little, it helped build the wizard's self-esteem, with a touch of attitude of course.

"What did you think about Hogwarts, Severus?" Alastor asked, deciding to break the silence.

Severus took a sip of juice before replying, "Well, it's both exactly how I imagined it and completely different at the same time."

"How so?" Alastor asked, intrigued.

Scoffing a bit, Severus elaborated, "It's magical and grand, but also filled with gits."

"What makes you say that?"

Severus didn't really want to talk about his troubles to a man he barely knew. "Nothing, don't worry about it," he snapped slightly.

Alastor watched Severus eat his food in an irritated manner, deciding not to push the boy for now. He grunted instead and finished his own meal.

"We have a few errands to run today," Alastor announced. "First, a little shopping, as stylish as my old second-hands might be, I think you'd be a little more comfortable in a new wardrobe."

"Its fine, I still have some clothes that I brought to school," if you counted one outfit as 'some' that is. If there was one thing Severus hated more than pity, it was charity.

"Well those won't fit you forever," Alastor pointed out, already sensing the boy's bubbling pride.

Severus looked down, not wanting to meet the man in the eye. He thumbed the cotton shirt a bit and rubbed his worn shoes against one another. Life had changed too much this year, he didn't like all this attention. Logically he knew that he needed new clothes, but didn't want to admit it.

Sighing, Alastor easily recognized the boy's discomfort. "Whether you like it or not Severus, I'm your guardian, meaning I have obligations to fulfill, like making sure you're being taken care of to the best of my ability."

And just when Severus was starting to believe that living with Moody wasn't so bad, the man starts acting parental. Reluctantly, the boy agreed. "Fine, and thank you by the way. What else is on our agenda?"

Before Alastor could answer, a lady came by with the bill. The man quickly paid and both he and his young charge walked out of the diner heading towards the shopping center. Severus wanted to question the man about his weird walking transportation fetish, but didn't have the nerve at the moment.

"Well, there's a lot we need to get done. For you, some clothes, a haircut, and few random essentials here and there. I've got a few things to take care of back in Diagon Alley, but you don't need to join me for that."

Sputtering, Severus tried to fight Moody on the haircut. Alastor wouldn't budge on the subject and later that day Severus Snape was sporting shorter and cleaner hair, wearing new muggle clothes, and carrying bags filled with what Moody dubbed as 'the essentials'. He'd never felt so uncomfortable in his life.


	6. Better Than A Monkey

**A/N: Thanks for all that read and reviewed. I've just got back to writing this story, inspiration strikes at the randomest times, no?**

**This chapter is a little short, kind of like a filler. I could have made it longer, but it didn't seem right to prolong it. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out soon, but no promises.**

**If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to voice them. I'm always kind of stumped on which way to take my stories or how to progress them so some input might help me update faster :). Things like, how much I change Severus (and how much I don't) or how fast I move this story (such as with time skips, etc). **

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

One of the things Severus liked most about staying with Alastor Moody was the man's book collection. It wasn't anything spectacular, but definitely far more grand than anything the young boy ever owned.

_Woooosh_

Severus snapped his attention to the window, only to find nothing there. He was about to turn back when something else whizzed by. It was sort of small, roundish, and brown...almost like a bludger. Puzzled, Severus trekked down the stairs and headed out to the back.

There was nothing outside but unruly grass and shubbery. Severus was about to head back to the study, when he caught something moving out of the coner of his eye.

Severus dove just in time, a moment later and the young Slytherin would have sported cracked ribs. The bludger passed on harmlessly.

"Severus! Watch out!" called Moody.

Apparently, there were at least 3 bludgers racing around Alastor's backyard. Both wizards quickly hustled, Severus trying his best to make it back inside without any injuries, and Moody trying to stop the bludgers with a spell. Unfortunately, it was plenty hard focusing one's aim when only one eye stayed in a steady gaze.

Severus cursed, a bludger was heading right at him, and from the sound of it, another was coming from behind. 'I'm an idiot,' he thought to himself before halting all his movement, waiting for the bludgers to come closer.

Closing his eyes, Severus listened for the incoming projectiles. In the nick of time, he heaved his body to the left, landing ungracefully onto the grass. Then, upon hearing two bludgers exploding with contact, Severus sagged with relief.

Quickly, the boy rose to his feet with alarm, checking for more threats as he did so. Instead, Severus heard a dull thud and turned to see Alastor walking his way. He held his broom in one hand, another bludger in the other.

The Auror gave his young charge a rather sheepish look. "Sorry about that, little buggers move too fast. I only managed to hex one,"Alastor said, gesturing to the harmless ball he held.

Severus sputtered. "Bloody hell! Living here is more dangerous than the forbidden forest!"

Alastor rolled his eyes, clearly the boy was fine enough to give him some cheek. "Sure, sure, you wouldn't last a week," he commented. "By the way, good work out there...you play quidditch?"

Smirking disdainfully, Severus pointed to Alastor's broom. "I'm sure a monkey can fly better than me."

"Must be some talented monkey then," he replied.

"I'm serious," Severus deadpanned.

Alastor sighed and motioned for the boy to follow him. The Slytherin looked confused, but decided not to ask and followed his guardian to a small shack of sorts. Severus waited outside, not believing more than one person could fit inside, and Moody began searching through its contents.

"Ah, here it is!" Announced Alastor, pulling out a slighty worn broom. He presented it to Severus.

Severus looked at the broom. Then, he looked at Alastor as if the man were crazy. "What?"

Alastor tossed the broom to Severus, the boy barely catching it. "Come boy, let's see if we can show that monkey up."

Severus didn't budge.

"Or we could go for an afternoon run instead..." drawled Alastor in a lazy, but threatening voice. He knew how much Severus hated the morning ritual. Predictably, the boy caved.

Mounting the broom, Severus gave one last glare at Alastor before hovering no more than two feet off the ground.

"I refuse to go any higher," said Severus, recounting his fall during the first flying lesson. James Potter never failed to remind him for the remainder of the term.

Alastor smirked indulgently, "Don't trust my broom Severus?"

"If humans were meant to fly, we'd have wings, Sir," Severus monotoned.

Alastor chuckled lightly as he pulled out a quaffle from the shack. He then proceeded to convince Severus to toss it a around a bit. "I have to work on that hand-eye coordination a bit, I'd be a horrid Auror without it."

Reluctantly, Severus agreed on the condition that they played closer to the ground. Lord, he cursed his horrible form, hopefully Alastor wouldn't give him much hell for it.

Alastor threw the quaffle, and Severus caught it awkwardly. The boy's throw back wasn't nearly as graceful or powerful as the auror, but it managed to cross the distance between them nevertheless. He knew the boy shouldn't be so clumsy on a broom, especially after seeing his better than average coordination on the ground.

It was then that Alastor Moody decided just how damaged the mind of Severus Snape actually was. Clearly when forced under the right conditions, Severus had the instincts of a quick thinker and moved quite confidently with it. When the boy was given time to think, however, he was clumsy, uncertain, and awkward.

A mental self-handicap if there ever was one.

Alastor started throwing the quaffle slightly off mark, not a hard task considering the circumstances. As expected, Severus navigated the broom with more ease to catch the object, though he still hesitated when returning the throw, often thinking too much about throwing it correctly that he actually started throwing it incorrectly.

Time passed, and slowly Severus started relaxing. It had been an hour or so since they started lazily tossing around. Without noticing it, the Slytherin started floating higher and higher to match Moody's ascent. Often times the Auror would throw a pass veering completely away from him, and Severus was rather proud that he had caught it in time. Though, the boy still cursed his abysmal throwing.

This game of 'toss the quaffle' oddly reminded Severus of a moment in time where he and his own father played catch the muggle way—gloves and all. It was such a long lost memory that Severus at first thought it was a trick of the imagination, but Severus recalled a time in history (before Tobias loss his business and turned to the bottle) when he was just a seemingly normal little boy who was adored by his father in the way only a father could show.

"Severus!"

The sound of Moody's voice snapped his attention back to the present. He saw the quaffle heading his way, already starting its descent towards the ground. Without thinking Severus dove after it, picking the object out of the air, and maneuvering the broom back up into the air across from Alastor.

The auror clapped his hands. "Very good! Much better than a monkey," he joked.

Confusion wove its way towards Severus' face. Then, almost as if a lightbulb flashed inside his mind, Severus realized what he just accomplished. A look of shock and awe melted onto his features as he looked at the oddly shaped ball in his hands.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. "Did I do that?" he asked to no one in particular.

Alastor nodded, though he wasn't sure if the boy paid attention it. "You think too much, Severus," he said. "Just relax, let yourself be and mind the world around you."

Severus gave the man a look of suspicion before passing the quaffle back with little hesitation than usual. There was no drastic improvement, but the projectile did manage to swing through the air with little more speed and steadiness.

They continued on like that for a bit, steadily improving. Alastor started to move around the air more, and Severus followed suit with a tad of hesitation. Eventually, the boy began to enjoy himself and flying faster, tossing the quaffle with more earnest.

It was a good day indeed.


	7. Bollocks

**Hello! I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this one!**

This was the way summer ought to be spent. Quiet, peaceful, and lazily.

In his room, Severus thumbed through the pages of his first year potions book There were little notes written in the margins and crossed out sections which he deemed unnecessary. The books Hogwarts prescribed were always too technical or too wordy. He found it easier to shorten and simplify most of the recipes, creating the same effect from an easier method.

Now though, Severus was transferring his alterations into a fairly large leather bound notebook that Lily gave him for Christmas. He hoped to create a reference manual of sorts, just in case he wanted to brew a potion but didn't have the luxury of searching through his various texts (and their additional ramblings).

He wrote in a small and spidery script, wanting to conserve as much room as possible. After all, there was no guarantee he'd get another anytime soon.

Time passed peacefully, and Severus relished in it. Alastor was always busy, moving or what not, trying to keep Severus busy too. A fact that was both irksome and a tad bit...refreshing.

Nothing in the world, however, could compare to a goodnight alone with a book.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Alastor arrived home late, well past midnight. It unnerved him a bit leaving Severus by himself. There was a lot of trouble the boy could get into home alone, but he supposed that the boy couldn't be watched like a hawk forever.

Besides, the ministry needed to train their new aurors and they couldn't afford to pull too many out of the field to do so. Thus, Alastor Moody decided that he would lecture the trainees until he was well enough to start filling the cells in Azkaban once again.

This would leave Severus to his own devices from time to time, today being the first of many. It worried him. Slightly because the boy was a Slytherin, and slightly because Alastor was always wary when people were in his home, especially when the auror wasn't there himself.

Mild feelings of anxiety started plaguing Moody from time to time. He hid it the best he could, only appearing tense in certain situations. Sometimes, the auror would take glances over his shoulder or turn abruptly, as if expecting someone to hex him.

Predictably, Alastor just shook it off as stress.

Feeling tired, he headed upstairs to get a decent night's rest. He peaked into Severus' room—a simple thing really, with a bed, desk, two dressers, and some shelves—and found the boy fast asleep at his desk, hunched over some text.

Moody came up to Severus, and shook the bleary boy awake. He had to stop the child from accidentally tipping over an ink well as he did so. As if in a trance, Severus transferred himself to bed, barely making it under the covers. He managed to utter some mumbled form of greeting before drifting off once again.

After turning out all the lights and covering Severus' ink well, Alastor headed to bed for a good night's rest.

**XxXxXxXxX**

His eyes snapped open suddenly. His face clammy and breathing shallow. It was a nightmare, one he couldn't even remember, but felt its chilling effects nonetheless.

He sat up shakily, searching for the clock. The boy's gaze drifted about the room, lagging slightly on his trunk (they still held the urns) and finally came to rest at the wall clock.

Four twenty-two. Almost an hour and a half until the wake-up call from hell.

Sighing, Severus decided to at least fix breakfast. It had been a while since he cooked anything, but it was like riding a bicycle...wasn't it?

Apparently not. The bacon was a little too crispy, and the eggs were a bit messy, but at least the toast was perfect.

After setting the table, Severus heard a tapping at the window. An owl hovered on the outside of it, Lily's owl. Severus nearly tripped as he rushed to the creature.

She was back! No more vacations, no more Italy. He nearly rushed out the door to the Evan's home—

He lived with Moody.

Severus Snape lived with Alastor Moody.

He didn't live in Spinner's End.

Lily Evans was not the girl down the road anymore.

How could he miss this? How had he not thought about this before? Severus always left home (Spinner's End), at random intervals to go see Lily Evans. They had been best friend's for years, the curved path to her home was practically instinctual. But, he had forgotten this. Bollocks.

Bollocks.

Bollocks.

Bollocks.

He was Severus Snape, and he was a bloody idiot. Bollocks.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Alastor was pretty proud that he managed to descend the stairs and make it to the kitchen using only his magical eye, not stumbling once!

An eyebrow quirked when he saw Severus sitting at the table grumpily looking into a letter, an owl perched on his shoulder, eying the bacon like a predator.

The boy had cooked breakfast, wonderful. They usually went out to eat in the mornings after their runs, but there would be no run today. The ministry wanted his (ahem) expertise once again.

The path he took to the chair was slightly longer than necessary, but he wanted to casually (discreetly) glance at the letter over Severus' shoulder. It was from a friend he concluded, and didn't sound dangerous—just some gushing about muggle monuments and what not.

"From a friend, Severus?" Moody asked as he sat down.

"Yes." Severus answered, not looking up from the letter, though it appeared he wasn't reading the thing, just staring blankly at it. "She wants me to visit."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I used to live less than a block away."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"Would you like to visit her?"

"If possible."

Alastor took a bite of the toast, and looked at the boy. Severus stared back, putting the letter down. The look in his eye was something Alastor had not quite seen on Severus before. It was a mix between hope and desperation...lots of desperation, albeit concealed and strained.

"I can take you on the way to the ministry and get you after," Alastor announced, then he took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Go and get ready, we leave in thiry," he finished.

Severus dashed out of the room quickly, if he had lingered Alastor might have noticed the relief that flooded the Slytherin's boyish features.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Severus stood in the Evans' driveway, he had half apparated, half walked to get here. Apparently, a wizard couldnt apparate somewhere he'd never been or couldn't picture and (also apparently) it wasn't possible to floo into a muggle fire place. So Moody apparated them both to an alley near the area. The auror claimed that he once chased a rouge wizard into this muggle town a couple of years back.

Alastor apologized that he wouldn't be able to walk Severus the rest of the way, but leaving trainees to idle was always a recipe for disaster. The boy gave him the address, and Alastor promised to retrieve him later.

And so, Severus Snape stood in front of the picket fenced surrounded home. He walked to the door, nervously fiddling with his clothing out of habit. But, unlike previous rendezvous, Severus was well kept, clothes and hair clean. But all this still could not stop the nervousness that pooled into the boy's belly.

Severus took a deep breath, and rang the bell.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Petunia Evans considered herself an early riser. She supposed it ran in her family, with everyone always awake before ten. This morning she awoke especially early, excited to spend the day with her friend Maureen. The two would gush about their vacations, debating on who's was better.

_Ding!_

Merrily, Petunia opened the door, a smile plastered on her face. Said smile instantly morphed into confusion when she found a strange boy on the other side.

"Hullo," she greeted, "can I help you?"

Severus scrunched his brow, "Its me, Petunia."

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize you," she replied politely.

Inwardly, Severus scoffed. This time last year, she would be giving him snide remarks, belittling his appearance. Now, apparently, he looked _acceptable_ enough to be from 'the right sort' and was thus worthy of manners.

"Its me, Severus Snape," he announced deciding that he very much liked the look of shock that permeated her face. "Is Lily home?" he asked smugly, cheekily almost.

"Snape?" She asked, her wide eyes looking him over suspiciously.

"Did I stutter, Evans?" Severus drawled. If she didn't recognize him then, the attitude should surely jog her memory.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lily heard the bell ring and figured Petunia open the door. The muffled voices made her curious and decided to head downstairs to investigate.

"Did I stutter, Evans?" She heard a voice drawl. A very familiar sounding voice.

Smiling, Lily picked up her pace. "Sev!"

Both of them turned their attention to her. Petunia wore a scowl, so did Severus, but his changed to a small smile upon seeing Lily.

"Hullo, Lily" he greeted. "Sorry I didn't send a message, your owl left while I was getting ready."

"No worries," she said smiling. She turned to her older sister, "Thanks for answering the door, Petunia," Lily said while putting her shoes on. "If Mum calls can you tell her I went to the park with Severus?

Petunia blinked, eyes darting back and forth between the twelve year olds, "sure...okay?"

"Great! I'll see you later, Petunia!"

And with the door closed, Petunia still held a confused expression on her face. Then finally, she shook all thoughts away.

"Freaks."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Abrupt ending, no? Sorry about that, but I'm leaving for camping in the morning and won't be back for a while, figured I should update before then.**


End file.
